Prove This Love
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: One-Shot. James proves how much he loves Lily. Sad story. LilyxJames - Not good with summaries, swear the story is better. *T for slight language* AU.


**Based on a copy-and-paste story I read. That made me cry. **

**Review if you loved it xx**

* * *

**Prove This Love**

It was absolutely freezing, on a quiet December night, and no one was around, on the lonely road that Lily and James were speeding down.

They were sixteen, on the Winter Break from Hogwarts.

It was Christmas Eve, and they had just been to a lovely dinner out.

_Two hours previously:_

'Let's eat here!' Lily squealed, dragging James into a overcrowded restaurant. James was grinning, his glasses askew from the hot make out session that Lily and him had just been immersed in.

they had rented a car (James pretending he was a year older) and drove all over London, doing last minute Christmas shopping. They had been staying in James' parents house, who were away for the winter in California.

James had been ecstatic all the term, as he couldn't wait for the time that he could take Lily away for two weeks and show her off to everyone; show everyone how lucky he was.

Lily and James grabbed a seat in the restaurant, right near the door. A harassed looking waiter came over, and handed them a menu each.

'Welcome to Sassy Sally's Restaurant for the Price Conscious and Smart. Our special today is Slammin' Steak, which is £2 off. I am your waiter, Gael. I'll be back when you are ready to order.' Gael said in a dull monotone, walking away before he had finished talking.

Lily looked at James and smiled shyly, opening her menu and randomly selecting a dish. James did the same.

Gael came back, bringing two glasses of water. 'Compliments of the house.' He said in the same voice, whipping out a blank note book and scribbling down their table number.

'Lasagne and chips for two please!' James told him happily, holding Lily's hand across the table.

'Thank you for ordering at Sassy Sally's. Your dish will be here in a jiff!.' Gael muttered, trying to sound a little bit cheerful. It wasn't working.

He walked away, leaving Lily and James in a world of their own.

James reached and grabbed both of Lily's hands, staring deep into her eyes. 'Lily…I have something to tell you.'

'Go on.' She said, smiling. She had a feeling what he was going to say, and she knew she felt it too.

'Lily…I love you.' He said, a blush rising in his cheeks and spreading across his whole face.

Lily tilted her head up further, and her lips trembled as she uttered the words she thought she'd never say. 'I love you too, James.' She whispered.

They moved closer together, pressing their lips softly to each other. James' lips were warm beneath Lily's, and soft enough to make her quiver.

They pulled apart, smiling still.

'Here is your food, please enjoy.' A different waiter brought their food, and this one actually sounded cheerful.

'Thanks.' They said together, tucking into the food that what on their plates.

--

after the meal, James raised his wine glass full of water and said: 'A toast. To us.'

'To us.' Lily lifted her hand and clinked glasses with James.

Everything was going perfectly.

'let's go.' James said, seizing Lily's hand and leading her out of the restaurant. He chucked a £50 note on the table, and waltzed out the door.

They bumped into Sirius and his date on their way out.

'Hey! James!' Sirius greeted him, clapping his shoulder.

'Sirius.' James nodded, beaming at his best friend. Lily grinned too, because, after all, it had been Sirius who had finally had enough of James' love struck-ness and insisted they go out.

Sirius' date smiled and held out her hand. 'Tiffany.'

Lily took it. 'Lily.'

They chatted for a few minutes, before James looked at his watch and said: 'Better be going, I gotta get the car back to the shop.'

'Er…' Sirius said, trying to block James from view.

James dodged him, staring at the space where his car had been. 'Wh-What happened?!'

'You left your keys in the car…and some guys came and took it…'

'Oh shite!' he said, slapping his head. 'How are we gonna get home?!'

Lily shook James' arm. 'It doesn't matter, we'll get a cab.'

'It does!' James turned on Lily, his voice getting louder. 'This night was supposed to be perfect! And now it's RUINED!'

'It's OK, James, I don't mind.' She said, her voice getting higher.

'James, James, calm down! You can lend my bike.' Sirius butted in, whacking James hard around the head.

James' face became less red, and he put his arm around Lily. 'Sorry…I just…wanted everything to be perfect, you know?'

'It's OK.' Lily said.

Sirius chucked some keys at James. 'Knock yourself out.' he grinned.

'Thanks.' James steered Lily out of the restaurant, and they found the motorbike easily in between all of the shiny cars.

James got in the front, offering the only helmet to Lily. 'No, you're driving, you wear it.' she said, climbing on behind him.

He nodded, and put it on. He plugged the key into the ignition, and revved the engine.

Lily wrapped her arms around James' waist and he sped off.

_And that is where this story started, when they were speeding down the lonely road, a few miles away from the restaurant they'd just been eating in. _

'Let's go faster.' James grinned, increasing the speed.

'Faster.' He said. 'Faster.'

They were now going 60 miles-per-hour.

'Slow down, I'm scared.' Lily said, burying her head in James' shoulder.

'No, this is fun!' James yelled over the engine. He increased the speed to 100 miles per hour.

'No it's not. Please, it's so scary.' Lily begged.

James' foot pressed the brake. 'tell me you love me.'

'I love you. Now please slow down.' Lily said.

The bike wasn't stopping.

'Now give me a big hug.' James insisted, still not slowing down.

Lily hugged James tight, never wanting to let go.

'Now can you take this helmet off me? It's driving me crazy.' Lily pulled the helmet off James' head, not knowing what to do with it.

'Put it on.' James ordered, pressing the break.

Lily put the helmet on, just as they rounded a sharp corner.

The break wasn't working.

'I love you Lily.' James said, shoving his foot down hard, in vain.

--

_The next day in the newspaper, a motorcycle crashed into a tree due to brake failure._

_Two people were in the crash, but only one survived._

_The truth was that halfway down the road, James had realized that his brakes weren't working, but he didn't want Lily to know._

_Instead, he had her hug him and tell him she loves him one last time. Then he had her put on his helmet so that she would live, even though that meant he would die._

_If that didn't prove his love, I don't know what would have._


End file.
